


Madness

by stardropdream (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greece gets a late night phone call from America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ September 6, 2009. 
> 
> There is no excuse for this and I apologize.

The phone rang and Greece picked it up.  
  
“Hello?” he asked with a yawn, trying to wake up enough from his interrupted sleep.  
  
“Hey Greece,” he heard America sigh.   
  
Greece squinted at the clock and rolled over, choosing to ignore the fact that it was an ungodly hour in the middle of the night.   
  
“Yes?” he asked around a yawn that cracked his jaw.   
  
“I was wondering…” the other nation trailed off.  
  
Greece pressed his hand over the back of one of his cat’s, who arched and mewled sleepily before curling up and going back to sleep. Greece studied the ceiling, trying not to fall asleep with the phone cradled between his ear and his shoulder.   
  
“America,” he said calmly, “Do you know what time it is right now?”  
  
“No?”   
  
“It’s four in the morning,” Greece said around another yawn. “Please, what is it that you need to know? I would like to go back to sleep.”   
  
“Four in the morning!? That’s madness!”   
  
It was a growing dread that Greece realized that whatever America had called about had been long forgotten.   
  
“No…” America trailed off, then screamed, very adamantly into the phone: “THIS. IS. SPARTA.”   
  
Greece cringed and jerked the phone away from him, releasing a long, insufferable sigh.   
  
“Get it? Because it’s four in the morning there and Sparta was part of Greece and—”  
  
“America,” Greece interrupted calmly. “While that joke was amusing the first few times you called me to tell me it, it’s been three years since that movie came out. Please. Let me sleep.”   
  
“But don’t you think it’s funny?”   
  
Greece didn’t answer, because he’d fallen back asleep, the phone still in his hand.


End file.
